Ветер в моих волосах
Ветер в моих волосах (англ. Wind in My Hair) — песня, являющаяся вступительной темой мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Впервые была исполнена в полнометражном фильме Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте, когда Рапунцель и Кассандра покинули замок и отправились за стены Короны. В конце всё того же фильма звучит сокращенная версия «Wind in My Hair» (реприза), которая по факту является смесью данной песни с песнью Life After Happily Ever After. Текст Полная версия Русскоязычная версия = В башне своей жила надеждой Мир необъятный повидать, Верила, всё смогу распутать, смогу сиять Что, если двери приоткрылись? Можно взглянуть глазком одним, Или же чудо вдруг случилось, И мир стал моим, Я лечу за ним Пусть ветер поёт у меня в волосах, И луна новый путь освещает Лёгкая, как мотылёк, Это всё, как во сне Все тайны хочу я узнать, А значит, должна я бежать вперёд, И пусть ветер поёт В моих волосах Столько дорог должна пройти я, Столько друзей там повстречать Жизнь полна приключений, стоит лишь начать Столько должна открыть секретов, Глупых ошибок совершить Столько всего меня ждёт впереди, Нужно мне спешить, Полной жизнью жить Пусть ветер поёт у меня в волосах. Знаю я, это только начало Будет качать меня этот мир, Как на волнах Все тайны хочу я узнать, Понять, наконец, что меня там ждёт, И пусть ветер поёт В моих волосах! |-| Оригинальная версия = Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping Dreaming of things I've never tried Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine What if the doors began to open? What if the knots became untied? What if one day, nothing stood in my way And the world was mine? Would it feel this fine? Cause I got the wind in my hair And a gleam in my eyes And an endless horizon I got a smile on my face And I'm walking on air And everything life oughta be It's all gonna happen to me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair So many roads I've yet to travel So many friends I haven't met So many new adventures just around the bend Plenty of mysteries to unravel Tons of mistakes to not regret So much to see, and to do and to be A whole life to spend And it doesn't end And I got the wind in my hair And a song in my heart And the fun's only starting I got a skip in my step And I haven't a care And everything life ought be But I know that it's waiting for me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair! Реприза Русскоязычная версия = В один миг я вернулась к тому, что было, И смотрю я на мир только из окна Да, в тепле я, и рядом семья, Кругом царит любовь, Только вновь зовёт меня вдаль луна Пусть ветер поёт у меня в волосах, И огонь в моём сердце пылает Нужно ответ мне найти, Будь он хоть в небесах И сердце меня поведёт, Я видела, это — волшебный знак, И пусть ветер поёт В моих волосах! |-| Оригинальная версия = Back to life after happily ever after Stuck inside once again and I'm gazing out True I'm in here with those I hold dear Surrounded by their love And for some that's more than enough No doubt But I got the wind in my hair And a fire within Because there's something beginning I got a mystery to solve And excitement to spare The beautiful breeze blowing through I'm ready to follow it who knows where And I'll get there I swear With the wind in my hair! Галерея Rapunzel - Wind In My Hair (Reprise)|Реприза (английский язык) Ветер в моих волосах (реприза) l Wind in my hair (reprise) (russian)|Реприза (русский язык) Rapunzel die Serie - "Weht der Wind durch mein Haar" mit Lyrics|Немецкоязычная версия песни FRENCH - Wind in my hair w Subs&Trans (Tangled The Series Intro Full)|Французскоязычная версия песни en:Wind in My Hair Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»